The Fix Up & Rotating Tires
by NanaMun
Summary: AH, AU During a business road-trip, Edward's car crashes outside a small town and but a few miles from a Mechanic's Shop. It becomes the night that changes his life.
1. The Fix Up

**Author's Notes: **It has been a long, exam filled week and I, for some reason, pushed myself to not only write this, but also the next chapter of DemP (which should be up in a few hours after a much needed rest). This is indeed my first AH fic for Twilight and although it has some hot sex, it is a bit...more serious. It is definately different from my last two oneshots, I'll tell you that.

I was hoping to finish Illusions by this weekend, but I'll be going out of town to West Hollywood for the premiere of Little Ashes. (which will have some rewarding manlove)

I'll get back to writing on Monday. Thanks you all for reading. I'll keep bringing the stories!

Characters are not owned by me.

________________________________________________________________________

**Edward**

The radio static buzzed relentlessly like a bug in my ear. I adjusted the dial, hoping to find a more clear station that could inform me on the weather. It was barely 5 in the evening and already it looked pitch black. The wind blew against the rented car, swerving it a bit to the right side of the road. This was more than I was used to. I rarely ever left California for a business trip and if so, it was never up north. It was way too cold and definately too wet for my taste. Not that I hated storms. I rather enjoyed them, but it was not part of my daily life. I had partners who had been in Washington half a dozen times, whom spoke fondly of the constant drizzle and heavy air. The same partners who were needed back at home, so I had to free up my schedule and go to set a few business offers straight. I sighed, regretting driving. It personally was an enjoyment of mine, but as of today, it was a growing irritance. A clear voice came through after a few minutes of adjusting the dial.

"We have a murder of a storm coming through..." of course the rest of the report was interupted with the static again. I sighed, giving up. Maybe some music would relax me. Plugging my iPhone in, I began my personal favorite playlist, starting with Sade. She was a good artist to listen to while unwinding and perfect for a night with a lover.

I shook my head in disgust.

There was no need to think of such a thing now. My relationships of the past were stories men told around campfires to scare the hell out of you. The problem with my life was that it _lacked_ romance, even though it was littered with relationships.

Sade wasn't helping at the moment.

The road was a complete blackhole of concrete. Maybe I was unwise to drive tonight, there hadn't been a car for miles. I scowled at my earlier enthusiasm to get on the road, hopefully coming across some interesting landmarks to stop by and enjoy. There was nothing to enjoy now but the darkness ahead of me. I turned on my high beams, glad there were no cars coming in the opposite direction. I only had a moment to notice the big, black bear that crossed the road in front of me. I hit the brakes, turning the wheel left out of the creatures way before swerving roughly, throwing my own body into the driver door before I came to a complete stop right against a tree. I leaned back just as the airbags exploded with vigor and potential to cause harm to my scratchless body. I checked myself anyway to make sure I was alright. Airbags only went off if someone was at risk and I may have been under too much trauma to realize. I gave a sigh of relief, when everything appeared to be fine. The car, on the other hand, groaned pathetically against the tree trunk reminding that it wasn't me I was supposed to be worried about.

Alright, just me and a tree. I'm fine, the car isn't.

I unplugged my iphone from the radio and held it to my face, trying to figure out who to call first. It didn't matter. There wasn't a signal. I cursed under my breath. Now what the hell was I supposed to do?

What if that...thing was still out there? Was it a bear? It didn't matter, it was big and possibly territorial. I sat in the car in silence, still a bit shaken up. The only choice I had was to leave the car. I grabbed my wallet out of the passenger seat and cautiously threw open the door, checking for any evidence of a sound of a heavy creature lurking by. I heard very little. I got out of the car, stretching my body. It was a long drive. I should have pulled over to a hotel sooner. I suppose this was my punishment. With a last glance at the wreck I created, I walked onto the right shoulder of the road, my iphone light as my guide as I headed in the original direction I was going with the car.

I was lucky. Last time I checked, there was a town about 5 miles away. Forks, I believed it to be called.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked a little over an hour, before I was able to spot what looked like a small warehouse on the side of the road. I was more than relieved to see bright, bursts of lights through small, dusty windows and even estatic to hear the faint guitar chords of some familar 80s band.

I walked off the shoulder of the road to a graveled driveway to follow the light and noise. I heard voices, laughter and metal clanking together over the hum of the music. I had a better view of the building from where I stood. I could've laughed in joy at the sight. It was a mechanic shop with a mini store adjacent to it. Perfect, I was hungry and in need of automobile services. Two cars, much older than the one I rented, sat on the driveway. One, a faded blue VW, with a missing hood and the other, a car I didn't recognize but with the same old appearance. A torso of what I believed to be a man's body was under the hood, closley engaged in whatever he was doing. He hummed the tune of the radio rather obnoxiously, making the guitar riffs in a high sqeaky voice.

"Oh, whoa, sweet child of mine!" He whined out dramatically unaware of the company he had. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me." I tried, but he didn't hear. He kept singing, even shaking his ass in my direction. I took note of how his jeans hung on his body. They fitted his long legs perfectly, giving shape to him without looking contricting. I shook my head. Clearly I needed rest after cruising a guy's ass and legs.

I tried again, "Hey. Are you guys open for service?" He heard me this time, rising from under the hood, an arm resting on the metal above his head as he turned to look at me. Seeing him at nearly full height, I could already conclude that he was tall. He wore a simple white tee, muscles rippling and contrasting beautifully against the fabric. His skin, a russett color and his teeth pure white as he smiled and answered my question.

"Yeah. We don't close until 8-" He stopped when his eyes locked on me. He looked confused and a bit taken back. He looked behind me, then in front of the small shop. "Where's your car?"

"About 5 miles down." I shrugged.

"You had an accident?" He stood up completely, watching me quite intently as if that would answer his question. I didn't respond immediately. I was a bit takenback myself. He was more or less fucking beautiful. I had to rake my hair repeatedly back before I could form any words. I was just too exhausted and traumatized for my own good. His face softened considerably. He held out a hand making to touch my shoulder, then it dropped to his side like dead weight, "You alright?"

"Tired." I was only able to whisper out.

He nodded, turning his head before yelling out. "Yo! Quil!" He waiting, scratching the black bandanna he had tied over his long black hair that was secured in a ponytail.

"What?" A faint voice called from what appeared to be inside the small store.

"Your ass. Over here. Now." He ordered. He looked back at me, smiling apologetically. He wasn't offending me. I smiled back weakly, hoping I didn't look too wrecked or disheartened by his help.

Before long, a young man about his age and similar in appearance save for the shorter hair cut and different attire, came running out. He looked beyond irritated.

The mechanic turned to him, a smug smile on his face, "Remember earlier when you said you were bored?"

Quil shrugged, "Yeah."

"Get the truck."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sound of an aluminum can hissing was music to my ears. The mechanic slammed the soda can on the narrow counter and smiled genuinely.

"On the house." He smirked then retreated his hands to grab another can for himself, "always wanted to say that." He popped open his own can with ease before guzzling it down. I took a few gulps, enjoying the refreshing taste.

"Mmm," He swallowed another mouthful of soda before speaking, "I'm Jacob by the way." He held out his hand, I took it in mines and shook firmly. For a mechanic, his skin was surprisingly soft and warm.

He hissed out a breath, "You cold?" He asked. I was too tired to even realize that. I suddenly shuddered. "Your skin is like ice. Wait, we have some jackets in the back." He started to move, but I held up my hand.

"No, I'm fine." I did my best to assure him with a smile, "You've already done enough for me."

"I don't mind doing more." His smile was brilliant and damn there breathtaking. I tried not to take his words to heart. He sounded too sincere to be speaking like this to a stranger.

"But your friend..." I started, feeling guilty, "I should have went with him."

"Quil is a big boy." He laughed, "And a lazy ass when there is no one around. It gets slow on days like these." I wasn't quite sure what he meant until I heard a howl against the ajar door, knocking it back to the wall. Jacob came around the counter to stand by me.

"What are you doing driving on a day like this anyway?" He asked.

I really had no answer for that, but I did my best to, "I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon at Port Angeles. I thought I'd drive out early, maybe shop around. I was unaware of any storms in the area. I stupidly avoided checking the news until this afternoon." I finished. Today was definately an idiot day for me.

He nodded in understanding, chugging the last of his coke down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I shook my head feeling like an idiot. "I'm Edward."

"Don't worry about it, Edward. You've just had a small accident. Your brain is going to be a little scrambled for the next hour or so."

We continued to wait as the winds picked up outside. Jacob began a steady conversation with me, asking what I did and why I decided to drive. He smiled coyly at my answers, thinking it quirky of me to drive through states when I could easily afford tickest for a plane. He summarized his services at the shop. He was so simple and carefree, happy with the customers they got from Forks and the everyday strangers that came through quite often for check-ups and snacks. He earned his living easily doing what he loved to do, fix up cars in his spare time. He discussed the model he was working on. His eyes fired up with passion as he went over technical procedures and his hopes of acquiring money to get his "baby" up and running. I watched him talk, completely comfortable despite my exhausting day. It almost felt like I had just woke up from a refreshing nap. He had great hospitality.

"How long do you think it'll take you before you have everything?"

"Probably a year." He shrugged, but his lips pulled down in a pout. Before I could say anything, the rumble of a truck engine roared past the door. The truck was back with my car. Quil hopped out, giving Jacob a nod before speaking, "It's not completely totaled."

"That's good news." Jacob clapped his hands together and began to walk around the truck. He whistled in astonishment, "Well, it isn't something we can fix tonight, I'll tell you that."

"Don't worry about it." I shook my head, "I'll get a taxi tonight, go to my meeting tomorrow. then I'll come back and get the car out of your hands. I'll pays for the inconveniance too."

Jacob laughed lightly, coming back around the car to me, "Don't worry about paying. We can hold the car for you." I opened my mouth to speak but he held up a hand, "You paid us with your company. That is more than enough. Just look at Quil? He has something to do now." Quil rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. "Quil, my man, unload the car for me." He patted his back enthustiastically before going back in the shop.

"Thanks." I said, following behind him, " I really don't mind paying for-"

"Paying for nothing." He said straightly. He turned to me, his back to the counter, "I'm serious about your company. It is always nice to have someone other than the people of the town to talk to. You're a nice guy. That's exactly what I needed today." He sounded beyond sincere. I said thank you again, chuckling more to myself that I was lucky even on an unlucky night.

"Now about that taxi." he started, but was interupted by a sudden gush of wind and the strong waterfalls of water to earth. My eyes widened in wonder as I looked outside to what appeared to be rain pelting the ground with force. The winds were so strong, the rain came down sideways and the trees in the distance tilted at odd angles, "okay, forget about that." Jacob said abruptly.

"That looks bad." I shook my head sadly. This day was wearing me out. Jacob stared at me, a hint of worry in his face before he masked it with a small grin.

"Yeah, when it rain, it pours."

"Where's the next hotel?" I asked. He shook his head frowning.

"Not close enough for a drive or walk, sadly." He saw the worry on my face, then immediately spoke up, "Look, we won't let you go the night without a proper bed to sleep in and a meal to eat. You're more than welcome to stay at my place."

Again, with the hospitality, "You sure that won't be a-"

He shook his head, a twinkle in his eye as he spoke, "Not at all."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jacob lived not half a mile down the road, on a long gravel driveway to what looked like a wooden cabin home nestled by the thick, wet forest. Quil offered to stay behind and close up as Jacob took me in early just to keep my nerves down. The guy had an eye for knowing where my stress level was at. We got out, running to the protection of his patio where with graceful skills, he unlocked the door even with slick, wet hands and no light. We entered into a dark space and already I could smell the comforting scent of pinewood and a blanket of the warmth settled around me.

"Hold on a second, let me get the light." I heard a small click before I got an eyeful of a small living room with a soft, brown L shaped couch and a fireplace. A thick, wooden coffee table took the space in the middle of the room. It was littered with novels, mail and a few comic books to my surprise. I imagined this was where he curled up and read after a long day of grease monkeying it. His eyes followed mine and he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a geek, surfing the web for the latest X-Men issues."

"I always wanted to get into the X-men series." I replied back honestly. I never had the time in my high school or college days to get invested in a hobby like that. I had always secretly wished that I could get obsessed with playing the playstation or going to comic conventions, but in my world, school and work had always came first.

Despite the warmth of the room, the heavy cold weight of my clothes had me shivering quite a bit. I was definately not used to this type of weather.

"Damn, I forgot you were soaked." Jacob turned towards me, "You got your luggage out of your car, right?"

"Yeah." I crossed my arms over my chest, hoping to relax my shivering body. He noticed, placing his hand over mines. I didn't understand the action. The sensation from his warm skin touching my ice cold, numb fingers sent a series of chills down my spine. Or maybe that was just the clothes.

"You are an ice sculpture." He laughed, "The bathroom is in my bedroom which is directly behind me." He pointed, "I'll go get your bag in the car. Don't argue." He laughed, observing how my eyebrows furrowed.

I needed to let him have his way. Afterall, he was the exception to my bad day. He had a way of smoothing out the bad weather, the accident and the lack of a hotel room. He did it with such ease and little trouble on his own part. If he really didn't mind, why should I? I walked into his room, tip toeing around as to not trip or knock over anything in the dark. My hands blindly searched, feeling for a door. I got halfway around the room before I did. I walked in, feeling for a light, I clicked a switch on and took in the bathroom. It was small, but clean. I never expected a mechanic to have everything so nicely in place, yet still lack the sterile feeling most super clean houses had. I kneeled beside the tub, turning the faucet on.

The shower was quick, warm and refreshing. In the middle of my temporary heaven, I heard the door squeak open and shut just as quickly. I paid it no mind. He probably came in to get something he needed. When I was done, I pulled the plastic and autumn colored cloth curtains to the side. I found it adorable that he left a big fluffly towel and my luggage by the door and apparanrly took my wet clothes out to hang dry. I dried off, did all my moisturizing and refreshed my mouth by the nightly brushing of my teeth.

I opened the door, 20 minutes later, happy to be in warm boxers and a t-shirt. I poked my head out, seeing a faint glow from the hallway light up his bedroom. I was able to make out the king sized bed donned with a fluffy brown comforter and pillows. Across from the bed was a pleasantly sized entertainment center with pretty much anything a man needed to enjoy an action packed film. I shook my head. He really enjoyed his space and comfort. I couldn't argue with that. I almost envied him. Even in a nice condo in San Fran, my home always felt...empty. I know it was mainly due to the fact that I was never there, but I also had no hobbies or interests that I kept up with over time. Jacob had a library of movies and surround sound in his own bedroom. The only library I had was the load of business books and "How to dos...".

I followed the light, inhaling a mix of seasoning and meat. I turned the corner, surprised to see Jacob in his small kitchen, shuffling around, setting up dishes and stirring a mixture of ingredients into a pot. He noticed me as I walked in, a look of guilt on my face I'm sure.

"I was hungry." He smiled sweetly, "I had some meat leftover from last night's meal with Quil, so I decided to make a soup of some sort."

"It smells delicious." I commented honestly. He merely chuckled, dipping a big metal spoon into the pot and pouring the soup into a bowl. He motioned his head to the kitchen counter seperating it from the living room. I sat on what appeared to be a well crafted, wooden stool as he set the bowl in front of me and bowed in a teasing manner.

"Enjoy, sir." He winked. I shook my head, feeling the urge to argue that he shouldn't have prepared the meal, but watching him sing to himself as he made his own bowl was too cute, I couldn't ruin it. He settled next to me, handing me a spoon before he dug into his meal.

It was pretty good. Actually, it was fucking delicious. I had no will to put the spoon down and participate in the conversation. Not that he minded, he talked on about recent, crazy incidents about people stopping by at the shop. All I could have said said to that was "Really?" and "That's insane." And even after that talking, he finished before me, slamming down his spoon.

"Alright, I'll go wash up." He spoke, throwing his bowl into the sink. He exited the kitchen, winking at me again before turning into his bathroom. I finally put down my spoon calling to him. He stopped, immediately, turning to me.

"Need anything?" He asked. I lost my train of thought for the moment, realizing how his skin glowed even under dim light. His shirt wasn't completely dry, clinging to his toned body making my eyes narrow in jealousy.

"I just..." I bit my lip, "I wanted to say thank you." I spoke shyly, not sure why I couldn't get that out.

He copied my actions, biting his lips as well, "You're welcome." He said, before smirking delishly. He was teasing, "Give me 10 minutes, alright?"

The soup suddenly didn't appear as appetizing anymore. I wanted something else. I got up, pouring my soup into the sink before deciding to wash everything in it. It was the least I could do after he offered his own private space to me. I rinsed everything, even taking the initiative to wipe down the counter and put the rest of the soup into the fridge. I could hear the shower turn off from his bedroom and him humming to himself as he walked around his room. Hearing a soft melody flow through the open door, my ears perked up, noticing the tune was something that I not only knew, but listened to right before the car crashed.

I walked into the room, forgetting that he was probably getting dressed.

"You like Sade?" I asked blindly into the room. He came into sight, a pair of boxers in hand and a white towel secured around his waist. I was just able to make out the "v" line leading to what was strategically hidden. I forgot why I was in the room in the first place.

"Oh," He didn't seemed bothered that a stranger was in his room gawking at him while he stood in just a towel, "I usually listen to her when I wind down for the night." He sat on his bed, squirting some lotion on his hand before rubbing it into his arm. "All that rocking out at the shop- there needs to be a balance."

"Yeah." I replied, dumbly.

He massaged the lotion onto his arms, legs and torso, not paying any mind to my reactions as he talked, "I'm a sucker for jazz and house music." He laughed, "Guilty please, I suppose." I licked my lips, watching the white substance disappear onto his tanned skin.

I'll give you a guilty pleasure. I shook my head, clearing it of any raunchy thoughts that polluted it in the last few seconds. He got up, walking past me into his bathroom. I could hear him placing the lotion back and fixing the curtain.

"You like Sade too?" He called out to me.

"Yeah, I listen to her if my day has been pretty stressful."

"Let me guess." He came back out of the bathroom, boxers on, sadly, "That's every day?" I sat on his bed, considering his question. It was. Not one day went by where I didn't question what the hell I was doing and if I was happy. This was usually accompanied by "Is it a Crime" and "Your Love is King".

"What if it is?" I asked more to myself than him.

"Then I'd suggest you straighten that problem out, so you can enjoy Sade rather than use her as a fix." He said cooly.

My eyebrows raised slowly. I never thought of music as a fix. I just played it to calm me down when I had no other means to. I closed my eyes, trying to grasp what he just said, instead I yawned loudly.

"You need some sleep anyway," He spoke these words soothingly, "Lay down." I made to get up, but a warm hand pushed me back, "Where are you going?"

"To the living room." I spoke. My eyes were just too heavy to open now that I tried closing them.

"You need to sleep in a bed." He laughed, probably finding my lack of awakeness amusing.

"But there is only one."

"Yeah and you're the lucky winner." He teased. I heard him get up. The sound of ruffling sheets and pillows being moved was the only noise other than Sade playing faintly in the back, "Come on, I'll tuck you in, Edward." I shivered, enjoying the way he said my name. I was able to force my eyes open. He had the comforter and the sheet dog-eated down so I could get it. I shook my head.

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the couch." he replied like it was the most obvious thing. I didn't like this.

"You get the bed." I moved off the mattress only to feel those warm hands on me again.

"Oh, no you don't." He used his warm limbs to guide me back to his bed. He won momentarly, laying me down and tucking me in.

"I won't sleep." I mumbled, "Not in the bed."

"You need it." His palm glided over the comforter, straightening out the wrinkles. The pressure against my chest felt soothing. "You have a meeting."

"You have work." I argued. He laughed at that.

"Edward, are you always this stubborn?"

I yawned again, fighting to keep my eyes open, "Only if someone is ridiculously hospitiable when they barely know me." He didn't move away from the bed, but did cock his head. His silhouette blocked out the flow of the light from the kitchen outside, so it was hard to see his expression.

"I know you well enough." He spoke tenderly. What did he mean by that? It had been maybe 4 hours since he saw me standing in front of his driveway a bit dishelved. He made to leave me, but I grabbed his hand, surprisingly myself.

"You're sleeping in your own bed tonight." I growled. He didn't reply right away. His hand warmed in mine, not pullng away.

"Edward," He said seriously, "I want you to be comfortable."

"I'll be fine if you had your own bed."

He seemed to be thinking. His fingers wingling in my hold as he stalled for a moment.

"Fine," He finally spoke, "But only if you stay where you are."

My eyes met his, too stubborn to say no, but too anxious to admit that was exactly what I wanted. "Fine."

"Give me a second." He said lowly, "I need to lock everything up and make sure all the lights are off in the house." I let his hand go, waiting for him to leave, but he stood there a second watching me.

"Come back." I spoke, too tired to say it above a whisper. He nodded, leaving me in the blue glow of his stereo as he locked and fixed up whatever he religiously did before he went to bed. I waited patiently, not daring to close my eyes. I watched the glass french doors leading outside shake and vibrate against the harsh winds outside. I no longer heard the rain, but I could tell the storm was far from done.

Jacob came back into the room, shutting the door behind him. I heard the wooden floor groan under his weight as he marched to his bed. I nearly sighed in relief when I felt the bed sink next to me as he settled under the blanket as I was.

There was a brief silence before he spoke, "Happy now?" I could hear the smile in his voice. My back was to him and it felt weird to turn and face him and speak, so I answered in my very position.

"Estatic." A saxophone solo danced in the empty room, relaxing the muscles in my body. I was just too tired to think.

Something out there wanted to ruin my day. I sat up rigidly at the sound of his french doors banging open, letting in the harsh, crisp winds in the cozy comfort of his room.

"Damnit." Jacob growled getting up out of the bed. He secured the french doors, locking them as well, "I need to fix that damned thing." He hopped back in bed, unphased by the change of temperature in the room. I, on the other hand, shook violently. It would take a few minutes before I was fully comfortable again.

"Hey, are you cold?" the concern was evident in his voice. I felt his hand touch my exposed shoulder. "You have such thin blood." He joked.

"I'm fine." I hugged my arms across my chest, playing it off like I was just repositioning myself under the blankets.

"Sure you are." I could just imagine him rolling his eyes behind me, "Come here." He spoke gently, wrapping his long arms around me and pulling my body 1/3 the width of the big bed to his. My back touched his bare chest and I couldn't help but take in a shakey breath.

"Does that feel better?" His breath warmed my ear. I bit my lip, keeping in any unwanted sounds from escaping it.

"You're extremely warm." I commented dumbly.

"In more ways than one, apparantly." He chuckled deviously from behind. It suddenly dawned on me that he was spooning me. My muscles tensed automatically, "You okay?" I shivered, feeling his lips move against the nape of my neck. I felt the familar sensation below the rim of my boxers and began to mentally panic.

"Jacob." I tried to say something, anything that would make him let go of me, but unfortunately my body was raging a war with my mind. The hand that limply rested on my stomach began a light massage, rubbing along my abs and right under my chest.

"Relax, Edward." using the same soothing tone from earlier. I couldn't help but relax, yet my mind ran with protests.

This wasn't right.

I had never found a man attractive before, how could I now?

I barely knew him.

Did he know what he was doing to me?

I needed to stop this. In my last efforts, I angled my head towards him, noticing how he now elevated himself on an elbow to be eye level with me.

His dark eyes burned and glowed with a passion and warmth I had never seen before. He was staring at me like I was his lover. "Jacob," I tried again, "What are you doing?"

He leaned into me, pressing his lips against mine and speaking, "Thickening your blood." He puckered his mouth, kissing my own softly, "Warming you." He kissed my lips again, "Giving you a new fix." His mouth met mines yet again, this time stroking my lips with his mischievous tongue. I couldn't hold back the moan this time. I kissed back, not caring what my mind said for once. I now only responded to passion. My arm came up, raking through his beautiful locks, providing pressure to deepen the kiss. He took the hint, parting his lips farther allowing me permission to explore him.

His hands searched around my torso, before resting on what it must have been looking for, pinching my sensitve flesh. I whined into his kiss.

"Jacob." I panted when his hand did the same damage to my other nipple.

"Mmm." He bit my lower lip, suckling it gently before letting it go. I'm sure it looked swollen and pink at that moment, "I love it when you say my name." He chuckled. I felt a suprising twitch in my boxers. As if on cue, Jacob's hands trailed down my body, resting just above the rim of my boxers, playing with the elastic fabric as he continued to tease with his lips.

"Is this alright?" He asked, kissing along my jaw. I licked my lips, tasting him. My eyes rolled back in extacy. His taste reminded me of warm, herbal tea. His scent brought flashes of earth and water into my mind. He giggled at another vocal response I let out.

"I guess that is yes?"

I turned myself on my back, so I could see him and hopefully get to taste him better.

"Is this how you are with all your guests?" I whispered, semi serious. For all I knew, he could have been a man whore, although a big part of me just couldn't see it.

"Very few." He admitted.

"And of those few, were any of them men?" his lips pulled away from my warming skin. He stared at me for a second.

"Just one." He spoke honestly. I could feel his hand, tickling the sensitive skin on my hip as he continued, "That was my first relationship of that kind and the last of any kind ever since." He said, that beautiful smile was back, only dampened by a trace of sadness.

"How long ago was this?" I didn't mean to prod, but I was ridiculously curious.

"About a year ago." He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, "Don't be mistaken, Edward. I don't do this at all. I am the relationship type, but seeing you, the way your eyes light up when you hear me talk. Your sincerity and awesome choice in music." He joked, "Now to mention, how fucking beautiful you are."

My hand absently stroked his tight, hard arms, "How can you see that in under 4 hours?"

"It's my natural skill to observe and know the overall working of things. I'm a mechanic, remember?" A mechanic of another sort as well. I thought back to that hint of sadness. He had obviously been affected by whomever that person was. I leaned up, kissing his soft lips. His hands tugged relentlessly at my tee shirt as I suckled his tongue in my mouth suggestively. I broke free only long enough so he could rip the shirt off of me.

Our lips collided again in desperate efforts to feel the comfort of the other and release what we had been holding all night. My body shook uncontrollably feeling his heated hands cup my chin, his thumbs stroking my lips. I kissed them, even taking one between my lips, sucking it suggestively. I could hear Jacob's breath catch in his throat.

"Naughty." He huskily said, kissing my nose sweetly. He pulled me on my side, once again spooning me. For a second, I thought that was it. Did he not want me? Did he not feel this driving force to fuck me crazy. I couldn't deny that was what pulsed through me like a violent tsunami wave.

He eased any anxiety when his hands were on me again, this time right at the brim of my boxers again. He hesitated, tickling my skin teasingly. I urged him to go on.

"Is this what you want?" He kissed along my back, waiting for an answer.

"Please." I whined. My hands rested on his, guiding him to what eagerly awaited his warm touch. I felt the thumping of his heart against my back, his hardening member to my ass and finally his hands cupping me.

"Jacob," I whimpered, not caring where this took us, "Play with me."

"Yes, sir." He breathed into my ear, sexily. He wrapped his burning hands around my arousal, tickling my flesh before stroking it. I bucked into his fists, crying out Jacob's name again to his satisfaction.

"I love playing with you." He whispered in my ear, "You make delicious noises." I craned my neck back, searching for his lips. He didn't make me wait long. His lips met mines, affectionately kissing me with no intentions to stop. I loved the mixing sensations of his kiss and his hands on me. I panted into his mouth, doing my best to keep my grinding at a minimal.

"Your lips taste so good," He mmm'd into my kiss, "I wonder how your cum tastes." I gasped at his word choice.

"N-no." I protested. He was already letting go of me, hands snaking around my member as he slid under the comforter. "Jacob!" I whimpered as his fingers pinched and massaged my thighs. I felt his lips, warm and fluffy against my hip bone. His hair, fell against my torso tickling me as he deliberately dragged it past my growing arousal. My hips jumped up on its own accord, responding to the feathery sensation of his locks on the head of my cock. I took the initiative to follow where he now explored with my hands, bunching as much of his locks up as possible into one fist, forcing his lips to what ached for them.

"Suck." I tried to demand, but it came out as a whiney request.

He moaned, kissing the tender flesh under my cock, "Only if you promise to fuck my mouth." He suckled the skin into his mouth, letting it go with a satisfied pop. I never had someone to lick that part of me. It felt so erotic and relaxing at the same time.

"Yes." I hissed. My hips rolled, my cock hitting his face with a light slap. He giggled at that cutely.

"Okay." He breathed on my arousal before kissing it as he would do my mouth. That had my body wracking widly. He was frenching the head of my arousal, pecking it as his hands fondled me with care. My own hands shot up, grabbing the pillows next to me roughly. I had no control of my limbs at this point. My legs kicked out, jerking in response to how well he was handling me.

"Mmm." the humming of his voice, vibrated on my cock. He was an excellent tease. His lips parted, allowing more of me to slip in. He seemed to have no difficulty taking any of me in. I wouldn't say I was large or thick even for that matter, but I definately was decent sized and his lack of hesitation turned me on immensly.

He seemed to be thinking along the same lines, "Mmm, Edward, you fill my mouth right up." He pecked the tip again, teasing the slit before smoothly swallowing it all down until his mouth met the base of my hips. I'm sure this was for shock value. He definately got that. I inhaled sharply and rammed my hips up. Taking his hair in both of my hands, I jerked his head up and down, so he could bob. He definately didn't mind, moaning and humming on me, making the sensation ten times more pleasurable. He was able to keep it up for quite awhile. I was starting to become concerned for his oxygen or lack thereof. I pulled him off of me asking if he was okay.

He nodded, smiling sexily as he whispered out, "Come for me."

"Ngh, Jacob." I whined, "You'll kill me." I pulled the sheets down past his head, allowing him to get more air.

He kissed my tip, noticing my actions, "You're so considerate." He continued his task, kissing and stroking me, keeping up the antics knowing now he had an audiance. I watched dumbfounded, amazed at his skills and ease with me. He enjoyed my gasps and moans. Using both hands and his mouth, he began bobbing once again, winking up at me in the process.

"Jake!" I cried out. My muscles spasmed and my skin tingled. My back arched up, filling his mouth once again.

I made a mess.

"There's so much." He glanced at the cum sheathing my cock now. He had swallowed none of it when I was sure he would. I guess it was something he didn't do.

It was really all part of his plan. He licked me, getting a taste and humming in satisfaction. He gathered what was left, coating his own fingers. He paused, looking up at me.

"Do you want me?"

I panted wildly, unsure what he meant, "Want you?" I couldn't comprehend much after an orgasm like that.

"If I wanted, could I fuck you?" He reiterated for me.

I gasped, not answering right away, "If I said no, I'd regret it tomorrow." I answered honestly.

"Are you scared?" He asked soothingly, petting my thighs with his free hand.

"Petrified." I said, happy to get it out.

"I'll take care of you." He kissed my shrinking arousal. He reached behind my knee, spreading it slowly, "I want to make you comfortable." I shivered, feeling his finger, circling my entrance, applying pressuring around it gently.

"Oh!" I didn't see that coming at all. I tensed up, not sure how to react. It wasn't that I didn't like it, or didn't want it, this was my first time ever being penetrated there.

"Sweetie, relax." He kneaded my ass with one hand as the other, wiggled about in me. I did my best to follow listen, but I was too embarassed to let the idea go that this was disgusting.

"You don't have to do this." I whispered. I know I was the guest in the house, but this was pushing the limit. It appeared he thought the same. I let out a sigh of relief, feeling his finger slip out. "Thanks for being honest with your- Jake!" I bellowed. He was tongue fucking me!

I panted out, not quite digesting the imagery. He had held both my thighs apart under the knees and was face first in between my legs, doing me with force using the strongest muscle in his body. I must of shook the bed with my uncontrollable wracking this time.

"I-" I panted, "Jake." I think he loved it when I called him that. His guttaral moan was muffled by my ass. I looked down, watching one hand disappear, slipping under his boxers.

He was touching himself. God, he was hard because of me. The thought made my exhausted arousal twitch in excitement.

"Can I kiss it?" I asked.

His head risen between my thighs, resting on my hip. He gave soft, butterfly kisses to my cock before speaking, "Kiss what, baby?"

"Your cock." It felt completely dumb asking him such a question, but even in the dim blue stereo light, I could see a warm, loving smile spread on his face.

"I would love you to."

I sat up, hands already tugging his boxers down. I had to bite my tongue to keep from not crying out.

I honestly never seen anything so beautiful. My fingers feather touched the tip causing it to jump in response. I then gripped it, completely floored that my fingers could barely close around it. Was he...going to put that in me?

My body gave an involuntary shudder. At the same time, I wanted it. Badly.

I leaned over, gently pressing my lips to it. He was already leaking from the foreplay. He wasn't lying when he said my noises were turning him on.

"Mmm, you feel so good." He was nice enough to give some encouragement. This was my first time afterall. I inhaled deeply, sliding some of him past my lips, tonguing his tip while it enjoyed the warm wetness of my mouth. He hissed out in response. I held him with one hand, trying my best to get aquainted with his size. I couldn't get much of it in, but he seemed to still enjoy my curious tongue.

I pulled away, a bit disappointed with myself, "I can't do what you did."

"It's okay, baby" He cooed, petting my hair affectionately, "I'm more than a mouthful."

My heart thundered in my chest. How would it feel with him in me? I knew the process to be painful and he was acceptionally big...

He seemed to be reading what was going on in my face, "Hey, if this is too much for you, don't worry." He continued to stroke me, leaning over to touch my lips with what felt very much like a loving kiss.

But that is impossible, of course.

"I want you comfortable." He laid next to me, patting the mattress next to him so I could follow. I did without hesitation."It'll be fine with you just sleeping next to me." He spooned me again, securing his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder. I moaned despite myself feeling him press against me with his member.

"I can't." I sighed, turning towards him. He studied me, concerned, before his eyes pulled down. He must've thought I didn't want him, "I just _can't_ not do this." I corrected.

"Do what?" He watched me with hurt eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to someone I just met," I hesitated, "I would probably go crazy tonight if you didn't make love to me."

His eyes lit up and a grin cracked across his face. He was glowing again.

"Make love." He said those words softly as if he never heard them before.

Did I really say that? My skin burned feverishly at the thought. I hadn't realized...

I could have said "fuck" or "sex". why did I say "make love"?

He pecked my lips quickly before sliding off the bed. I watched, confused as he walked into his bathroom. He was back on the bed in under 10 seconds, with what looked to be a plastic bottle in his hand.

It was his lotion bottle. I heard the bottle squirt shortly. I waited as he coated himself in it. He was ready.

"How do you want me?" I asked seriously curious, but he found the question arousing.

He stroked himself absently, "On your stomach for me, baby." I followed his demand and waited. My hands shook and I did my best to steady them, holding onto his pillows, digging my face into them.

I felt him spread me, massaging my ass defly before I felt the pressure. His burning chest met my back, his lips kissing along my spine as he whispered some words of assurance, reminding me that I could tell him to stop whenever.

"I'll be fine." I replied, bucking my hips up impatiently. He didn't need another hint. His hips lowered and I felt the invasion. I gasped out, doing my best to relax. He continued his kisses, whispering into my ear anything to calm me down.

"I wanted you the moment I saw you, Edward." He kissed along my ear, "You looked so beautiful standing there needing help. My own personal damsel. I wanted everything to take you home." I moaned pathetically at the pleasure of his words and the pain of him stretching me. He was already halfway in, pulling out slowly, so I got use to the sensation. It was the motion of his cock in me that I found pleasurable even against the pain.

"You have a beautiful smile, a sexy voice and a delicious cock." He commented, distracting me. His hands found mine. The most intimate act of that night, was feeling his fingers interwine with mine, gripping tightly as he mouthed everything into my skin.

I never felt this much affection from anyone in my entire life. I lifted my hips, suddenly aching to feel him fill me up. His hips met my ass with a slap causing my muscles to tighten and electric shocks to zap my arousal awake. His hair tickled my shoulder and his fingers squeezed in a pulsing rhythm while laced with my own. He began moving his hips into me, skin meeting skin in an appealing sound.

As my body, adapted to his, I began to tighten around him, enjoying it when he moaned my name. He increased his pace, not forgetting to whisper the sexiest things I ever heard into my ear. I began to wonder if this was something I could get use to. Sleeping in the comforts of a small, wooden house in the middle of Washington. Having bowls of soup while listening to the constant patter of rain outside. Laying in his lap as I went through his collections of his novels and comics, watching his hands work with fluid motion on his car, smelling oil and metal as he shook in my arms during an explosive orgasm...

My muscles tightened, my body lost all control of itself as I felt that high again. His lips never left my skin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I quit my job the next morning.

I felt Jacob's chest rise and fall in an hypnotic rhythm against my back. He had been sleeping for the last hour. I just couldn't. I had a meeting to be at in 6 hours, yet I couldn't leave this, I couldn't leave him here. Then it suddenly occured to me that my job meant very little. At that moment feeling him against me, taking in his scent and thinking back to the long night, it was _this_ that I wanted; a life of living and I had him to thank for it.

An alarm awoke me from my haze. I no longer felt him by me. I sat up in a groggy state, looking around. I must have fallen asleep. I didn't even notice.

"You look beautiful when you sleep." I heard his voice and looked about the room. He was standing in the bathroom doorway, a towel around his waist. My eyes automatically rested on the "v" again, this time with no shame.

I looked at his nightstand, noticing it was nearly noon. He had work. "I'm sorry if I'm in your way," I sat up, looking for my clothes, "I'll call a taxi and-"

He stood still in the doorway, a yearning look in his eyes, "Do you not want to stay?" The question surprised me.

What did he mean?

Stay in for the day as he worked?

Or stay with him...period?

"I don't know what you want." My throat was dry from sleep, and my mind a little hazy, but I continued, "I quit today. I can't work there anymore. Last night was just..." I bit my lip, unsure how I sounded. No one quits their job after staying at a nice house and enjoying mind blowing sex.

He sighed contently from where he stood, "And yet you still amaze me," He spoke softly to himself, "What are your plans then?"

I thought over that question seriously, meeting his gaze, "I have none."

"Mmm," He spoke sexily, unhooking his towel so it dropped off of his slick, wet body, "That's what I like to hear."


	2. StickShift

**Author's Notes: **It's been a long time coming. I was trying to hold this out until after I was done with everything, but I know that when I'm in the mood to write and post, I have to get it done immediately, before the drive moves onto something else. To those who have been waiting, thank you so much. I know many of you will not be able to post anything for this chapter, seeing how I had an Author's Notes. If you can't review, message me and let me know what you think. The entire story is told from Jacob's perspective taking place after "The Fix-up". There will be a flashback to when he met Edward in a later chapter. I'm thinking this will be around 5-10 chapters, depending on the length of each chapter. So stay tuned.

Do Not Own Characters.

* * *

**Prologue: Stick Shift**

**Jacob**

I know it wasn't right to think of him first after waking up. Feeling the warmth on the other side of the bed, hearing the deep, slow breaths. To my surprise, I was fearful, maybe even a bit relieved. But in the end, I thought of him not hours after holding the cool body against mine. I was looking at Edward and yet _he_ came to mind?

Quil always said Sam would drive me insane.

What I had done, I never done before. The question asked the night before wasn't answered correctly. Have I had one night stands? Yes. Have I been with men? Yes. But have I brought someone home with the intent of the best hospitality they could get? Never. I never felt so obligated to take care of someone in my entire life. A stranger of all people.

Maybe I was insane.

My body faced him. He was splayed out on his stomach, a hand comfortably tucked under his chin. His long lashes fanned out and curled, floating just above his cheekbones. I felt my body lean in towards him, momentarily pulled in like a magnet, until I realized what I was doing. Was I going to give him a good morning kiss? Would he want that? I pulled away, feeling a fire roar inside at the increasing space between us.

I really had no idea what was going on. I was questioning whether or not what I was feeling was an act of genuine affection or a consequence of sexual desperation. I was able to finally pull myself out of bed, yet my eyes couldn't leave his body until I was in the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam originally showed me my love for "vehicle rehabilitation"; a phrase he used often to describe the ailing of motored machines. It was Sam that taught me to love a car like a friend and tend to it as a doctor would. At the age of 15, Sam became my mentor. On the small patch of land the Quileute tribe knew to be home, there weren't plenty of us "kids". Sam endured already what an adult would at his age, so over time, it was him that partially raised us when we were too stubborn to allow our parents to.

I wouldn't say Sam was a mechanic, but in my naive and young state, he appeared to know a lot although it was just common knowledge. He had an overwhelming stoic manner about him to the point where in my adolescent rage, it would only frustrate me more. Over time, I finally caved, asking him what it was that kept him so logical.

"Jake," He said in a calming voice, "Change is what creates conflict for us most of the time. When I'm upset, I think of something that is constantly stable in my life." When I asked him what it was, he just smiled and asked me, "What is yours?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I crossed the threshold of open, cold air, used to the way my body chilled at the rushing wind to open pores. Low temperatures barely ever bothered me. It was an immunity built in a lifetime. Tucking and folding the towel at my waistline, I glanced over at him, adoring the way his body now curled up, responding to the vacancy on the other half of the bed. Body temperature worked miracles. There was something child-like about him. He wasn't effeminate or weak and I knew he wasn't a virgin, but in some way more than physical he allowed me to dominate and guide him in mastery rather than strength.

My alarm went off, shrilling obnoxiously, disturbing the ambiance in the room. Edward stirred, stretching his body before sitting up. He looked confused and dizzy, staring at my nightstand in wonder. His bare chest was like a vivid reminder of what I had against me the night before. I had to contain a moan, seeing the fair flesh glitter and shine in the sun like a diamond. I couldn't decide what I loved most about him; the sleeping child or the conscious, unknowing seducer.

"You look beautiful when you sleep." I had to vocalize my admiration - well, half of it. His body jerked up, alert to see where the sound was coming from. He finally turned his head fully, seeing me for the first time since our unexpected night together. Even through his drowsy stare, I could see his eyes lower in lust to the exposing flesh above my towel. He looked to the time on the nightstand and his eyes nearly doubled in size. He began that cute stammering that I recalled had my hormones spiking the night before.

"I'm sorry if I'm in your way. I'll call a taxi and-" He nearly jumped out of my bed. I felt a weird compulsion to throw him back. I had to then ask myself, did I really want this to be a one-night stand? A very loud "No!" echoed in my mind. I didn't want him to go anywhere, as childish as that desire seemed.

It was his choice even if I wanted him with me, "Do you want to stay?" I watched as he worked over the words, his pink lips partings as if to say something, then shutting again. He stared down, eyes on nothing at all, yet too focused to be day dreaming. A part of me felt anxious. I didn't thing I was prepared to hear a response for him as much as I wanted to.

I could understand that I was crazy for getting attached so soon, but even crazy people had their limits.

"I don't know what you want." The phrase took me by surprise. Here I was so intent on figuring out what he desired, yet he was there thinking the same, "I quit today. I can't work anymore. Last night was just-" I could see him bite his ruby lips as if stopping himself from saying too much. Any weight on my shoulders was now gone.

I felt the relief whoosh out of me. It was saying something when the feelings were mutual. I didn't expect it from someone so different from me, "And yet you still amaze me." He stared back at me, a knowing look in his eyes. I felt compelled to disregard all pretenses. So I did, "What are your plans then?"

And it was as if he knew to do the same, "I have none." It wasn't as simple as that. Just yesterday he was a business man and now he claimed himself unemployed. He no longer felt it necessary to abide by his life schedule, yet I had the impression that his plans were now my plans.

"Mmm," I said in understanding. He blushed, watching my thumb hook into my towel, causing it to drop like a dead weight to the floor, "That's what I like to hear."

His bare chest rose and fell noticeably, "It's no problem?"

My bare feet padded along the cold, wooden floor of my bedroom as I stride in his direction in the nude. His reddish hair stuck in every way possible, attracting my attention. I briefly wondered what his hair felt like. I didn't think I enjoyed it enough the night before. My knees landed on the softness of my mattress, my hands next. I crawled over him, straddling his thighs, my lips inches away from his forehead.

"It's a pleasure, Edward." I couldn't compress my next desire to smell his locks.

His hand came up, stroking my throat, "Are you inspecting me?" He asked curiously, surprisingly not put off by my random action.

"Just a check-up, sweetie," I answered, enjoying his vehicle lingo, "Making sure everything is ope ratable."

I felt the warmth of his breath on bare chest, "Like what?" I pulled away to get a glance at him. His hands moved down my chest, resting on my abdomen. Green eyes, blanketed by eyelashes, angled up towards me, "Tell me. Please."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day I moved into Sam's small house, I was sure there was more he wanted me there for. A maid, a yard keeper, maybe even a full-time mechanic. It was impossible to believe he wanted me safe - no strings attached. 16 was such a young age to leave home. Dad was sick of the dreary weather of Washington and the reminder of our family loss, my sisters were already off and ready for college and I was just a bit too attached to this small town. This was where mom was happy. I wasn't ready to leave yet.

After a few weeks of working in the only mechanic shop in the town, I felt almost secure that I was capable of living on my own. I was old enough to drop out of school and the idea was rather inviting than putting up with the student lifestye that I wasn't comfortable with in the first place.

The month before dad's scheduled departure, Sam showed up on my doorstep. In the same tone he used to keep many adolescents from ditching class, he told me he wouldn't allow me to ruin my life just to stay where I was the happiest.

"I don't want to rob you of that security blanket, Jacob, " He said to me that cloudy morning, "I know it is hard starting over, but I'm not going to watch you give up a chance of a future-"

"What future?"  
With a coolness that could only be matched with a zen monk, he continued, "I talked to your father, Jacob. It hurts him to pull you from home, but it kills him to leave you here. I'm offering my home to you."

"I'm not taking the offer." And before I could close the door in his face, his palm flattened against the wooden barrier between us.

"Do it for your father, Jacob." I couldn't walk away from that.

*~*~*~*~*

"Sure, Sure," I spoke into the vintage phone, leaning against the cluttered kitchen counter. I hadn't cleaned anything in days. Edward had been gone for the entire weekend and it was hard functioning without him. My hair was disheveled, the dishes were piled in my sink and I even had gone the lengths to call my father enough to annoy the hell out of him.

"I'm telling you, son. Maybe you should just pack up and leave Forks," He tried again, "You and your uh - friend can find a nice spot in northern California. You'll be closer to me and maybe you could accompany your old man to some fishing."

"I don't mind fishing with you, dad. I'll do it the next time I come down."

"You don't plan on leaving, do you?" He sighed on the other line.

"No," I admitted, playing with a strand of my growing hair, "I guess I'll just have to suffer the next few weekends without him." The line was silent. I knew I went too far. My dad didn't handle Edward as anything more than a close companion.

Through the hammering of rain, I could hear a distant car horn. I stood at full height, not sure I was imagining things. It was too soon. He couldn't be home already. I ended the conversation with my dad. He was more than happy to have an excuse to hang-up. The topic of Edward was still sore for him. It was to be expected. I had only known Edward for a month so far.

The phone was placed into the receiver with a muffled ring. I walked towards the front window of my house, looking out to the wide drive-way. I could make out headlights. He was out there in the rain, probably unable to bring some of his belongings in.

I rushed outside, not minding that I was only in my pajama bottoms and no shoes. He waited inside the rented car, driver door open.

"Jake!" He called out, finally catching sight of me through the rain haze, "You're going to catch a cold." He nearly tumbled out of the car, jerking his arm out of his pea-coat. I held up a hand, shaking my head.

"I'll be fine." I tried to convince him, "You need to go inside though, baby." I could see his eyebrows furrow even under the heavy, bronze strands stuck against his forehead. I felt my lips curl on their own accord. I lifted a hand, wrapping around the wet strands of his hair before roughly pulling him into a wet, rain soaked kiss.

"Why are you back so soon?" I asked, "Not that I mind. I thought I was going to go insane."

He surprised me with a cute pout, "It was kind of hard sleeping in that bed alone." He shook his head, causing his own rain of droplets from his locks to fall on me, "I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this for the next month."

I ballooned my chest ready to offer my assistance again, but he held up his hand and shook his head as if I was offering my life. Not a word had even left my lips, "You'll tire yourself out. You're already working 6 days a week and I can't imagine Quil working alone." He bit his lip as if it was more of an inconvenience for him rather than me.

I didn't like the idea of him spending Sundays in as he packed feverishly two states away, alone at night in that empty, sterile apartment.

"But you said you don't like me working alot, remember?" I said, poking a finger at his wet coat.

"Yes, but I want you at _home_, not packing for 12 hours." He said, pursing those lips. He was doing a lot of lip work tonight, "I am the one unemployed, remember?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, but you were the one offering to pay for my days off not even 2 weeks ago."

The rain pattered around us, momentarily bringing me back my senses. I got so wound up in him sometimes, it was hard to recall where I was.

"Go in," I motioned towards the warm comforts of what he liked to call my "cottage", "I'll get your stuff."

His lips pulled down, "Take my coat first." I smiled, enjoying the pattern of our banter; who can be a better gentleman. It wasn't a contest, but merely a matter of making sure the other was at a better comfort. I wanted him warm and he wanted me not lifting heavy objects. It was very much like the first night I had him, both of us so concerned as to where the other slept. It was so simple when we gave up and shared the damn bed. And look where that got us.

"Okay," I started, coming to a compromise, "Let's both do this tomorrow when the weather dies down, alright?"

He kinked an eyebrow, "No funny business?" He asked, not trusting me. We could be ruthless in our attempts to keep each other as happy as possible. It was a bit of an oxymoron of a situation.

"I haven't seen you in two days. Do you really think I want to leave your side tonight?"

He shut the car door, locking by pressing an unseen button on his key chain before stuffing the keys hurriedly in his coat pocket. His brows were still furrowed as if he still didn't believe me.

"Answer my question, Jacob." He said softly. I sighed, completely content. To most other couples, "funny business" may have been unmonitored drinking, cheating or even leaving the toilet seat up. With that same look he gave me when I came home an hour late from work, he made me promise I wouldn't go out to the car again.

I raised a hand to my chest, "I, Jacob Black, solemnly swear to not take anything out of your rented Corolla until the weather dies down tomorrow." His frown remained, but I could see his lips curling despite himself, "Come on, let's have dinner."

I could see Edward's face contort into confusion to disapproval, then finally concern. We had just stepped inside, greeted by warm air and the smell of incense, "Baby," Hearing the word roll off his tongue was so natural. He rarely ever called me affectionate names - he left that to me. And considering the one month we had together, he really didn't have the time to exercise such a habit, yet it seemed like he had been saying it for years and to _me_ only.

"Are you undergoing Spring cleaning?" I knew he didn't mean it as a joke or insult, but I cracked a grin nonetheless. I usually kept the house tidy and by tidy I only mean that the dishes were usually washed and my dirty clothes were always in the laundry. I wasn't the spic-and-span type, but I guess there was authenticity to my interior design. It was one of the things Edward admitted to liking about me. He described it perfectly; _homey and safe._

He waited patiently for my answer. I knew he read deeper into this than me just being messy. I was almost certain he believed the home economic proverb that "A messy space reflects a messy mind." I couldn't lie, I was indeed a mess the last two weekends. The first weekend was a blister - that nuisance that kept you from putting weight on your foot and usually resulted in you promising never to continue anything that would result in the same outcome in the same place again. It was torture, but I was willing to endure it _once. _

It was the second weekend that bothered me. Very much like running on the same foot you damaged with the little air bubbles. It was another ball-field of pain and discomfort, so hard to not think about. All I wanted was for that moment to be over. It resulted in my drinking and eating quite a lot to occupy me, leaving dishes around the house. I tried going through my Comic library, only to leave a pile scattered on my couch. I became agitated with clothes, constantly tossing a shirt off only to go back in my closet to get another. the idea of grabbing one of Edward's shirts to keep by me only made me more conscious of the blister of pain and on top of that, might have made me a bit creepy. I doubted he would have mind.

I felt his cool fingers on my forearm, "Babe," He said softly, "You alright?"

"I got restless," I shrugged, "You have no idea how uncomfortable I am in this house without you."

He cocked his head cutely, "I know," His long lashes touched the mound of flesh on his cheek and he bit his lip, "I- I feel so weird in that apartment. It feels like I was zapped to life and now I'm visiting the grave from which I crawled out of."

I took his hand in mine, "Poetic," I tried to joke, but he already struck a sensitive chord with me that there was no lightness to attain, so I gave up, "I was so comfortable here. For awhile, I actually preferred being alone. It was like a life routine that I was so secure in keeping as it was." I turned his hand over in mine, examining the fair flesh that contrasted so nicely from my own, "I'd play a little Poison, make myself steak and corn and watch a Clint Eastwood flick and call it a night. I _believed_ I was happy." I shrugged, trying to downplay it. I didn't want him to see past the words, although it was useless. We worked harmoniously together that it was as dependable as gravity itself for him to catch how sad the thought made me.

I felt his free hand rake through the end of my hair which now hung limply down my back, stuck in clumps from large rain pellets. I hadn't told him enough about my past. I knew it would catch up with me sooner or later and I'd have to tell him, but I was hoping he could wait a little longer. The only time we made mention of anything of my love life was the first night he was over, the night I figured he would leave, still a stranger.

Edward wasn't stupid. He knew I built up my walls in my cottage in Forks with no one but Quil and my mechanic shop. Although my world and walls came crashing down the night I held his body against my own, I couldn't relive anything before him. Not now at least.

He lifted my hand that held his, kissing my skin, right where a vein pulsed. That was sign enough to let me know he was aware of my discomfort and wouldn't push, "What do you want for dinner?" He asked coolly.

I shook my head, smirking, "What _I _want for dinner is-" I bit my lip, hoping he would get the picture, "but I'd love to cook you up something. How about tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Soup," He nodded, "It seems that whenever it rains, you make soup."

"It seems that whenever it rains, you go on dangerous road-trips." I retorted lightly, walking towards the cluttered kitchen.

I could feel him roll his eyes behind me as he spoke, "I can't help it if it rains every-time I decide to get in a car, Jake."

"I know, Sexy." I bent over, pulling out the compartment under the stove where I kept my small pots and pans, "Ever think about that being a sign?"

"For me never to leave the house?"

"Mmm hmm." I nodded.

He giggled cutely, "Yeah, that thought has crossed my mind."

*~*~*~*

He didn't like it when I watched him eat. It made him feel self conscious as if he was going to spit his food out while talking. I promised not to stare much and instead finished where he left off in tidying the neighboring area of the living room. We spoke jovially about where we were to place some of his belongings. I had a rather roomy closet I used for coats only. I offered the space for anything he wanted to set up. I thought of maybe making that a small office for him, since he still wanted to work or maybe a library for his books.

"I never had a library," I could see him dipping the corner of the half of the sandwich into the petite bowl of tomato soup, "Just an assortment of How-to books." He sounded irritated and a bit embarrassed, "I gave most of them away to Good Will." I finished organizing the pile of comics that I had recently abandoned, sliding them into their positions on my own bookshelf. I couldn't say I had a legit library, but it wasn't something I felt guilt of admitting to. It kept me grounded.

"Maybe we should drive down to Port Angeles tomorrow and check out some of the local bookstores." I offered, "Then we can go to some cafe, drink hot cocoa and read through them. It'll be obnoxious fun." I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, lowering my frame as I did. I kissed his cheek with a cartoonish smack getting a pleasant giggle in response, "Maybe after that, I can read you a bedtime story." He cooed at the suggestion, tilting his head my way. I felt the smooth texture of his flesh against my own lips.

"I know it makes me boring when I say this," He smoke lowly, shyly avoiding eye contact, "But that sounds like a perfect day."

I got joy out of the idea that such a relaxed day was something he preferred compared to the fast paced lifestyle he had recently, "It's not boring at all," I assured him, "You know how many books we might come across? That's a lot of journeys, characters, stories..." I went on, noticing how his cheeks pulled up more at each word I uttered.

Edward placed the remains of his sandwich down. His bowl was nearly empty now. "You should have been a chef." He smacked his lips cutely.

"Don't think I could," I replied, after a second of thinking, "Cooks have long days, often missing breakfast and dinner at home. I don't think I'd be able to stomach cooking for a stranger and not for you."

He titled his head again, looking at me. I felt my arms secure around his frame instinctively, "I don't think I'd ever understand why you make me feel like the most important person on this earth."

I pressed my lips against his jaw, mouthing the next words against the curve of his chin, "Very simple," I felt him shudder under me, "You are."

His breath came out in pants, "Don't say that. I barely met you Jacob and it's insane that I even quit this job and moved in. How can we be so sure how we feel-" I didn't let him finish. I kissed him, parting his lips with my tongue, getting the exact response I needed; a moan.

Everynight when he was home, we did this - this formula of dinner, comforting conversation and sex. Twenty minutes after being graced with his presence, I had him under me, his chest pressed against mine, shuddering when the slick, wetness of our bodies collided.

"Jake!' He cradled my head, whimpering against my lips. He raised his hips a bit, meeting mines mid-way, before crying out louder than he had all night.

"Deeper!" I loved it when he got vocal and demanding, "I'm c-co-!" His green eyes were masked with ivory skin and feather lashes before I felt him lock under me.

"Come for me, baby." I nipped at his cool flesh, kissing the curve of his neck wetly, getting a gurgle of a reply. I was pulled into him deeper, the convulsion of his muscles taking me into my high. Everynight, it was this feeling - that warmth trickling and drenching my body until I couldn't picture myself in this dreary weather and cold wetness. I forgot who I was, where I've been and why I was ever scared of this. I needed him with me, I needed to be in him, I needed to feel this everday in everyway. He was my heaven.

"Jacob, I don't think I've ever come that hard before," His voice was weak and hoarse from all the screaming, "Maybe I should go out of town more often."

"Don't you dare." I held him to me, loving the way our skin stuck together, "I need you with me."

He was silent under me, stroking my hair, sighing contently, "I don't understand why I feel this way. I need you too. So much."

I leaned back, cupping his cheeks. His eyes almost glowed jade in the dark as he stared back at me with a fiery look, "I lo-" There was a resounding ring from down the hall, cutting me off. He caressed my back, urging me to go on.

"I-" I wanted to repeat it, but the moment was ruined. I needed to tell him this at the right time. I made the plan that it would be perfect after our long, restful day together, "It could be something important." I pulled away, but he whined.

"Stay in me." It was a soft whisper, yet I could feel the urgency.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby." I found comfort on his chest, still coming back to my sense after the intense emotional and physical work-out. The phone went on, but I was lost in him, in his soothing breaths and sighs as we drifted off together.

The beep.

And I heard Quil's voice faintly on the loud answering machine. Edward's chest rose under me in deep breaths, letting me know he wasn't awake, lulling me into my own dreams like a lullaby. Quil kept it up, talking, but I could **b**arely make it out.

"Warning...Sam...house." I was dreaming. I knew I was. It had been a year since Quil had even said that name.

* * *

**AN: **Can't be an entertaining story without some conflict, right? Let me know how you feel so far!


	3. Clutch

**AN: **I plan on making my posts about every other week. I know it isn't as frequent as it should be, but there are only three more chapters, and they might be as long as this one. Plus, I plan on finishing my other chapter fics. Some have been neglected.

Thanks to everyone that came back to check out the following sequel of **Rotating Tires.** Hope this satisfies.

Do Not Own Jake and Eddie.

**Chapter One: Clutch**

The sex and sweat made him glimmer in direct sunlight. His swollen lips were bitten and glossy as he tried again to lift off his heels and fall against my thighs - The muscles he must have gained from all this work.

"Jake, I'm-" And he curled over, planting his palm on my slick chest. I knew this was my moment to step in.I gripped his hips, lifting my ass off my bed, before pulling back, just to go up again. Ribbons of warmth coated my chest just as he panted out, whimpering when I continued to tickle his prostate with my length. the convulsions of his muscles around me were a pleasant bliss and with a few more thrusts, I was there with him, high as I could ever be.

He looked so beautiful on my lap, out of breath, rays bouncing off of him like a diamond, the soft lullaby of "Soldier of Love" an echo to our morning sex. I had forgotten I left the ipod on all night. And what a way to wake up - to Sade. he slid off of me, hands still on my chest, teasing my nipple, giggling with a gleeful innocence. His shining demeanor, that peak into another piece of him, one I was beginning to love. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, pulling his cool chest to my own, nuzzling his unkempt hair getting a sigh of content in reply.

"Mmm," He inclined his head, catching my lips, "Baby did the phone go off last night?" I looked back down at down at him, trying to focus my thoughts pass the morning romp and the mind altering night before. I couldn't recall...

Quil. I remembered Quil's voice. He usually called the house phone when he wanted to remind me of some work-related stuff. Maybe he needed me in? I thought it over. I could check my messages, but that required leaving my niche in heaven and possibly having to meet him at the shop. I stared down at Edward. His eyes were closed, a smirk on his lips.

Forgive me Quil.

It was barely 8AM, but we wanted our day to be as long and fulfilling as possible. Groaning, Edward followed me out of bed, only to wrap his arms around me pecking the knob of my spine as we walked to the bathroom. I cocked an amused smile and turned to him.

"Sweetie, you're awfully affectionate"

He seemed startled, "I-I'm sorry," His hands fell, "If that bothers you, Jake." And that took me by surprise as well.

I took his fallen hands, raising them to my lips, kissing each fingertip before speaking, "Edward, my body - my everything - is yours, don't doubt that."

He looked a little relieved, but there was still fear in his eyes, "It's hard to grasp that. I'm not used to this." He shook his head as if, knocking something clingy off it, "I'm trying to let go of...everything."

I cupped his cheeks, "Then let go."

"Jake," he didn't seem completely at ease, "I'm so comfortable with you, with who you are. And how you make me feel-" And he looked at me with with those beautiful green eyes, the first thing I had ever noticed about him, "You're an enigma to me. Even now when I look at you, I can't think of anything else. I just want to understand..." His voice trailed off. I dropped my hands to his shoulders and he winced as if I struck him. God, he must have thought I was upset.

"You want to understand what you're getting into." I pecked his lips chastely, then with a second thought kissed his lips again, lengthening our contact, letting him know he still had me if he wanted me. He answered, raising his arms, and tangling his hands in my hair, tugging and combing through, "I'll tell you whatever you need to know, honey." I promised, "I'll make us a dinner tonight and you can ask me anything. And I'll answer. But I want this day to be about _us_, okay? Tonight we can talk about me. How does that sound?" I asked after our kiss had died down.

"That's fine. Thank you, Jake." He showed his gratitude with a lip caress to my collarbone and jaw before we finished our journey to the bathroom. I started the tub and he stripped out of his boxers as did I. The water filled the bowl and we began our morning backwards, brushing our teeth before we prepared to bathe. Rolls of steam fogged the mirror above the faucet. I stopped the water flow, getting in first, and him right after, fitting right between my legs. His back met my chest for the second time that morning, but only for a second as he reached over grab a bar of soap - something so traditional of me - and a loofah.

He wet the bar first, then lathered it up in the bathing sponge, dipping it in the bath water for only a second before the suds foamed. With his free hand, he reached behind my knee, tugging gently, silently suggesting I lift it. I did so. He lifted my leg by my calf, guiding it to the lip of the tub. With that, he began to clean me, working from my feet to my thighs. He mirrored his actions with the next leg, having some trouble, since there wasn't much room to keep my feet elevated. He was still able to soap me up, laughing despite himself. He slid forward, leaning a hand back. I didn't notice what he was doing until I felt the material of the loofah against my cock. I hummed in appreciation, my body quickly responding despite our morning delight not a half hour before. I could never turn off with him.

"What about my chest, sweetie?" I joked.

He offered the loofah to me, "Do my back." I took it, reaching over to grab the soap. I coated his back in the foam, getting up to the nape of his neck, just barely touching the tip of his hair. He 'Mmm'd out loud, then leaned back into me, grinding his ass against my cock, which had me at full attention. What a clever, sexy man I had. I felt myself chuckle at his ingenious idea. My chest was now soapy and wet.

"Do me, love?" He asked. A grin graced my lips.

"Right here, baby?" His breath hitched when I wrapped an arm around his torso, lifting him right on to my dick, where it pressed against his entrance.

He reached behind himself, Tugging me forward into a sloppy kiss that fueled the fire in me. I pushed up, slipping easily in him and he yelped out.

"God, Jake!" He whimpered, "Fuck me."

The syrup on his lips brought me in closer. I licked his puckering mouth before sitting back on my stool to finish the last of my french toast. Having him back home was like having my own fix again. We finished up, full and satisfied.

"I don't know what you put in that," He took my empty plate, walking to the sink, "That tasted better than any other type of french toast I've had."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, sexy." I pecked his neck, pulling back knowing I would waste more of our outside time, inside. I couldn't keep my hands off of him. The bath took about an hour off of our day, so I was pulling back until later that night. I walked out to the car, happy to be greeted with some morning sun. I unloaded some of the stuff in Edward's rental, taking the big load with me back inside. He caught on, following me out for some more. It was a quick unload with everything settling in the living room for the time being. We prepared for the day, me in my truck and him in the rental car, heading back to Port Angeles where he was to return it. He followed behind me, catching my eye in the review mirror more than I wanted to.

An hour or so later, he met me in the car, just outside the rental building, "Where do we start?" He asked.

"We can browse the city for books stores, build that archive of yours. Let's start big with Barnes and Noble." I suggested, "Good with you?"

"Great idea." He pecked my lips and we were off on our journey.

After getting some ideas and suggested authors from some of the working men and women at the store, Edward began a search, checking out novels and short story collections while I worked my way through graphic novels. I browsed through getting lost in vampire worlds, mutated people and leagues of heroes before I noticed Edward next to me, arm filled with bounded paper.

"I found gay erotica." He said sheepishly, getting the attention of the younger man to my right.

"Do you want it?" I asked, winking in suggestion. The man next to me cleared his throat.

I wasn't surprised to see a blush on Edward's cheeks, "I want to check some of the books before I get them, but if it is good..." He didn't finish, chewing his lip. The green marbles sparkled between his long lashes and I had to hold back a growl of arousal. He walked off, over to the coffee shop tables and chairs, a branch off of the bookstore. We settled in, me with my comics and novels and him with the books and we browsed through, exchanging tidbits from our own find.

"I think that girl was right," Edward spoke after a long period of his silent laughter, "I read only about 10 pages of this David Sedaris book and I can't stop laughing."

"I noticed." I said from behind an issue of _30 Days of Night_, "There are probably more of his stuff here. You should grab another one of his books."

Edward thought for a moment, "Be right back." He spoke up, a look of triumph on his face. He came back moments later, two books in hand, "I thought I'd snag another."

An hour or so later, we were through all the novels we wanted, stacking them on the wooden table. I smirked, noticing the book titled _Male Erotica Collection Volume 3_. "What about the other volumes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He glanced at the book, his lips pouting, "I couldn't find them," at that, his cheeks flushed, "I'm just curious about what other men do."

"Is what we do not enough?" I teased.

"More than." He smiled sweetly, "But I can't help my curiosity. I never been with another man before and there's still so much to learn even after all.." He bit his lip.

I leaned in over the table, being sure not to knock my shoulder into my stack of comics, "Even after I fucked you in every way possible?" He nodded, suddenly looking shy and innocent, but I had seen him do some incredible and dirty things; I knew better, "I'm sure it's different in your case since you've only been with me only." I considered.

"It is." He stared at me for a moment, frowning. He was thinking about something unpleasant. I could tell by the way his lips were drawn down and how his eyes tightened, "Baby, your experience with men..." He didn't seem to want to finish.

I noted how he used the endearing nickname and it made my heart constrict in pain, "I've only had one relationship with a man, but I've had some experience before. More of experimentation than anything." I paused, noting how his frown deepened, "I'll tell you everything tonight, right?" He nodded. I tried to reassure him out of any insecurities with a stroke of my thumb on his cheek. He merely smiled weakly, lifting his stack, getting up. I sighed. This day was supposed to be about us, but I couldn't help but notice now that somehow Sam had found his way into my home again.

I was a freshman at the nearest community college in Port Angeles. With so much time driving to and from, I had to make most of the days that I was in the small city. I only had classes Tuesdays and Thursdays mainly because I had to support myself as much as I could even with a bit of financial aid I recieved. It had been three years in passing and I still couldn't pull away from Forks, even with dad and Sam urging me to start my life.

Sam busied himself with working on the cabin. It started off a project the year before, but over time, he became more passionate and serious about getting it built with the help of a few of our friends from La Push. He left the house earlier than I did when I went to school and the shop and came back home long after I fell asleep. The only time we ever had together were on the days when it rained. He'd stay in, reading a few novels before cooking a big pot of soup for us that lasted a few days.

By my 19th birthday, Sam was already sorting out the plumbing and electricity for the cabin and I had just broken up with my first serious girlfriend, a girl who was too self obsessed with my cock - the only interest we both shared. Sam stayed home that day, cooking me up a dinner. It was the first night in the year that he was home during a rainless night. We laughed and discussed school. He asked me about my ex and I admitted there was nothing there. I was sure at this point that I was distracting myself with her. Ever since Sam had disappeared for the most of the week, I became a bit...restless. And I wasn't sure why.

I never saw Sam with a woman before. In fact, we never spoke about any relationships he was ever in. It was nearly impossible for him to have never been with any woman before. He was nearing 26, an inch or so shorter than I,making him 6' 5" with a toned build and a beautiful brown complexion. If I knew he was beautiful , I'm sure other women had. We ate our dinner - a tuna casserole - in silence. The night was drawing close faster than I wanted. By 9PM, Sam was already yawning, putting the leftovers in the fridge, washing his plate just after. I felt that ache in my chest as he said goodnight. It was different this time around.

He concluded the nightly farewell with lingering "Happy Birthday" and was gone.

My birthday had came and went as did Sam, the only souvenir of the night was the tuna casserole that I just couldn't bring myself to finish.

By mid-March, Sam had hired Quil and Paul, some close friends from La Push at the shop, giving him more time working on the cabin. With his absence, I had gotten closer to the boys, inviting them over on the weekends, sharing stories about school and home. Quil and I graduated the same year, but Paul was just out of college, so his seniority was almost as important as Sam's. I worked more with him than Quil, and that eventually worked for our benefit when we fell into a peculiar friendship.

The first time he flirted with me, I had to do a double-take. He had a swimmer's body and boyish looks sporting the usual Quileute boy cropped haircut. He was leaning against the run-down Pontiac Firebird we were working on.

"How tight is it?" He had asked, when I made a comment about the stubborn nuts on the wheel of the car. His tone was laced with a suggestion, his voice husky.

I hesitated for a second, not sure what to say, but it only took a moment for me to repond without thinking, "Tighter than you can handle."

"You think so?"

It was a week before any of us made a move. After closing the next Wednesday night, I invited him over for dinner and a few beers I didn't think Sam would mind us drinking. The night was a blur of easy talking and harmless flirtation. By midnight, Paul had me pinned to the fading floral patterns of Sam's tattered couch. A warm hand ghosted over my abs, as the other bit into my ass, kneading roughly. My mind was trying to catch up with my body. It couldn't understand how satisfying this was, how much it turned me on to feel Paul's hardness press into my own. It couldn't fathom what would happen if we wanted to take this farther.

We had moved into my bedroom, stripping away clothes easily, until we were both naked and pulsing in heat. He pinned me down with his body, pulling me in an aggressive kiss, assuring me he would be gentle. Everything came crashing into place - he wanted to fuck me up my ass. I had no idea how this worked or whether I wanted this or not. I wanted to protest, but he was already at my hip, biting and licking my burning flesh before his mouth was on my leaking cock. I closed my eyes trying to build up the courage to say no, to push him away. I didn't want this, I _couldn't _ want this. And in that moment, I thought of Sam. I thought of my birthday, how he stood in the kitchen cooking up my dinner, giving me his company for the day, laughing at my jokes. I imagined what it would have been like if I was to follow him into that room when he bid me goodnight.

Warmness engulfed my arousal and I groaned in pleasure.

_Sam._

My hips picked up, my hands stroking the head of hair, hearing the moan that sent violent shudders down my spine. Fingers prodded me, one slipping in despite my surprise. I kept the image of Sam in my mind, knowing that if it was him, I'd allow this. I was soon stretched by two fingers, spreading and preparing me as I bucked and cried out.

My eyes opened, catching the glimmer of desire in Paul's eyes. He stroked himself shamelessly, and my eyes fell to his massively thick, uncut cock. The fear rumbled through me, but I reminded myself that he promised my comfort.

Yet the pain was overwhelming. He was slow, pushing in with sharp bucks, urging me to relax.

This wasn't what I pictured it to be. And I couldn't help but wonder, would Sam had been different? I knew this wasn't something he'd ever do, but if he did...

"Paul," I pressed my palms against his chest, unsure we should continue.

His torso stretched and molded onto mine, "You'll feel good after this, I promise." His kiss was forceful and empty, but he eased in even with the little lubrication and his thickness. It wasn't until his hips hit my ass did he stop, coaxing me to relax with gentler kisses to my neck and collarbone. Paul began with slow thrusts, picking up pace when my muscles eased up around him. Gradually he became more curt and rough with his rhythm.

This wasn't what I imagined at all.

For my size and build, I could have pushed him off without much effort, but something in me _wanted_ this kind of intimacy, even if it hurt. I wanted to run away with my imagination, picturing Sam on me, thrusting against my body, burning me from the inside out, even if it killed me. My whimpers became pleas - of what, I'm not sure - until I was clenching around him, arching my back in attempts to follow his bucking hips. He came inside me, no condom, something so important that we both forgot.

"Fu-uck!" Paul grunted in my ear, thrusting just a few more times. It was over for the most part, yet I was still hard, "Was that good, baby?" He asked as an afterthought. I wasn't sure it was. But it didn't matter, I didn't have time to answer.

My bedroom door was thrown open, the doorknob hitting the wall rather loudly, stirring us from our post-coital positions. Sam stood in the threshold, blocking the light from the hallway, just a shadow in the doorway.

I panicked, frozen in place as he jumped forward, grabbing Paul by the shoulder, pulling him off my bed, "What the fuck are you-?" Sam only paused to pick up clothes blindly off the floor before forcing him out of my room. My paralyzed fear left me momentarily before I jumped up, throwing on my boxers and following. I appeared in the front room just in time to see him toss Paul into the night before throwing his jeans and shirt after him then slam the door.

He stood in front of the door for a moment, his shoulders slumped slightly, taking deep breaths.

My life flashed before my eyes at that moment. What if he told my dad? What if he kicked me out? What if he didn't want to see me anymore? I didn't think I could stomach Sam disgusted with me - not when I suddenly accepted how much I wanted him, "Sam," My voice shook, "Please don't tell my dad." He didn't move, "I'll leave. I'll go to California. You won't see me again, just-" _Don't hate me._

He turned on his heels then. His eyes avoided my own when he spoke, "Paul won't be working at the shop after today," His voice was raw and emotional - something I never witnessed before, "I don't want him near you anymore," and then his eyes met mine, "I don't want any man touching you, Jacob." He closed the space between us and I tensed, expecting anything, a fist, a slur, but all I felt was his palm cradling my cheek. And like that, he left me where I stood.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day, scoping out little independent bookstores, finding rare treats, things that appealed to us, bookmarks and even a few calendars for the small closet space that would be his office and for my bedroom. It was already dark by the time we were on the road back home. Edward kept our conversations light and safe, but I knew that both our minds were exploring dark places. Even as we shared a quiet moment at a local cafe, reading the first of the books we purchased, I couldn't help but think of what my first time was. Paul was rough and over time, I realized he had no taste for getting me off at all. We had gotten along well enough, but as a lover, Paul was forceful and played affection to get me to let him inside. I could easily recall the look in Sam's eyes when he found us. There was so much fury, I was sure he was going to kill Paul. I knew he must have heard my screams, assuming I was in pain, but was caught off guard by what he saw. Even to that present day, I wasn't sure whether or not I could describe what Paul did as rape. It did keep me in fear of bottoming if ever I had another encounter with a man, but it also opened up how natural kissing and touching Paul felt.

I sneaked a few glances over to Edward as we journeyed back home and I couldn't help but feel that surge of joy knowing I was his first and that he enjoyed it as much as I did, so much in fact he quit his job. The things he made me feel...

I wanted to tell him tonight.

We arrived home about an hour later, tumbling out the car, grabbing the bags in the back. I started on the dinner as soon as we made it in and he settled in the living room, dividing and organizing our books before placing them in the bookshelf. I figured some simple Marconi and Cheese with tuna would take some time off the food preparation so we could have time to talk.

Following our daily schedule, Edward disappeared into the bedroom, showering off the day before appearing right as I turned off the stove and pulled out some bowls. He didn't hesitate helping out with utensils before serving himself despite my protests. I poured us both a cup of iced tea freshly made by me during his absence the few days before and we tucked in, enjoying our meal in silence. When his fork clattered in the bowl, signaling him done, I took his hand with no hesitation, walking him to the living room without washing or putting away our dishes. I figured we'd get to that after the talk. I took the corner of my sectional couch, kicking me legs out, pulling him against me so we could get comfortable. I inhaled his scent, noting how his bronze locks went about wildly as if I had just finished fucking him.

I had to refrain from doing anything tempting.

"What do you want to know, sexy?"

There was silence for a moment before Edward spoke, "I think it was a bit selfish to expect you to open up to me when I haven't said much about my relationships in the past."

I considered the comment, "True, but I remember you telling me that you never had anything serious, just a series of dates and pointless relationships that never worked out."

"I know," He sighed, "But Jake, my past relationship, much like yours left imprints on me. It's only fair that you understand why I am the way I am, just as I want to understand the why you are the way you are." He turned to catch my eye, his expression uncertain, "Are you not interested?"

"I never lose interest in you, baby." I pressed my lips against his, moving my mouth in a way to get a response from him. He caught on easily falling into one of our non-verbal conversations, linguistics of our lips. There was a content sigh before he pulled away, placing his ear to my chest.

"Okay..." He started, "The first girlfriend I ever had was a girl named Bella..."

By 21, Sam and I came to a silent agreement about our personal relationship. He had grown from a mentor, to a guardian, to a friend. He was just finishing up the house, adding a few touches here and there with paint and furniture. During early fall, I was shown the property again for what must have been only the third time since he found the opening clearing for it 4 years before. It wasn't much of a cabin to me, more like a small wooden house, but it was beatiful even without the finishing touches. Sam said he still had a few months before it was completely done.

"How do you like it?" He asked after giving me the tour of the inside. It had a spacious master bedroom with a bathroom and a rather large closet in the hall. The kitchen was cozy but had enough room to maneuver around. The small island dividing the kitchen from the living space wasn't complete, but it was long enough to fit three stools in easily. There was a brick fireplace and wide windows and two sets of french-doors leading out to the patio. It was like a honeymoon escape.

"I love it." I was honest as all hell. Sam put so much love and energy into making his own piece of heaven. My only wish was that I could be a part of it with him.

Christmas neared and I called my father, wishing him happy holidays. Sam took the short trip back to La Push to visit his father and Quil and I stayed at the house, enjoying the small turkey Sam cooked for us with home made mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. By Christmas morning Sam was back, ushering me into his pick-up giving me no clue to where we were going.

I frowned when we pulled up to the cabin, covered in frost white. I got out, peaking a look at Sam who was staring at me proudly. He held out a hand for me to take, "Come." My heart hammered in my chest and I took it. We walked to the big, wooden door donned with a big red bow. I kinked an eyebrow, looking at him.

"What's this?" I pointed to the door and he merely smiled.

"Merry Christmas." He said gently.

I stared back at him cluess and a little confused, "You gave me a gift?" I asked lamely, "Is it inside or...?" He raised a set of keys, tucking it in my other hand, "Sam, you're not..."

"It's yours." He watched me closely, waiting for a response.

"B-but," I stammered stupidly, "You had all this money saved up, you wanted something to-" I bit my lip, "What will you live in?"

"You said you loved it, right?"

"I do."

"I built it for you to love, " And for the second time in my life, his hand petted my cheek, "Because I love you, Jacob." At no point in my life would I have said I was a mushy person, but I felt the tears pooling in my eyes. I couldn't even stomach how touched I was.

I kissed him softly, without a second thought, "I love you." I whispered into the crisp Christmas air. He smiled sweetly, combing through my shoulder length hair.

"I know."

Edward had a series of terrible relationships that made me cringe. From his first girlfriend who cried when they first had sex, to the stalker in college,to a one-night stand that ended up with him being labeled as a father 9 months after which ended up a false accusation. Before he met me, he admitted he was already 2 years into his celibacy because it was just too much.

By the time he finished his Cock Monologue of sorts, he yawned loudly, reaching behind him to squeeze my thighs. I grunted out, loving the attention, "So this must have been a big step for you." I answered after assessing all his situations.

"It was easier with you, Jacob," He mumbled tiredly, "So easy, it scared me."

"How so?" I petted his wild bronze hair, waiting for an answer.

"Mmm," He seemed to think, "I felt kind of like a zombie. I had no passion for anything, no love for books, food or cars like you do. I had no hobbies or strong desires or goals. I was just...living. Nothing fueled me. And I step into your world and...I felt _alive_. And you are so beautiful and easy going it was so hard to walk away from." He added the last few words sheepishly.

To say I felt touched was an understatement, "Sweetie," Was all I could say. I was so dumbfounded. Then it occured to me; now was the right time. I continued petting him, inhaling deeply before speaking, "Baby," I whispered, "Edward, I love you."

He inhaled deeply and exhaled just as slowly, sighing.

"Baby?" I stroked his cheek, "Edward?"

"Hmm?" He yawned. God, he must have been drained if he fell asleep so quickly.

I was a bit crestfallen that he didn't catch what I had said. It took more courage than I could muster twice in one night. "Don't you want to find out about me?" I teased, knowing he couldn't possibly stay up for my tale.

"Love, I'm exhausted. I want to listen so bad." He turned onto his stomach, resting his chin on my chest. He watched me with droopy eyes, "I shouldn't have pushed. I just love you so much, I'm trying to understand..." He whispered, eyes drooping.

He _loved_ me?

I kissed his forehead, before sitting him, taking his weight with me. Without thinking twice, I adjusted him on my lap, lifting him as I stood. He groaned, but didn't protest, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Taking me to bed?" He said into my neck.

"Yes, _our_ bed." I answered, walking the path to the bedroom.

It had only been 6 months of bliss, blind bliss. I knew he was preparing to open a shop in Seattle. I knew he was leaving me, but when I heard the words on the eve of the summer, I couldn't help feeling empty. It wasn't like I was his or he was mine. He barely touched me, even though we shared the same bed. He made me breakfast, lunch and dinner and worked with me in the shop along with Quil, but he was still as distant as he was when he was working on the house; and he had only said those three words that Christmas night.

Sam left mid-June.

Quil had to put up with me moping around the shop for a few months. I called him every few days and only rarely did he answer. By September, I had proven to myself that I was over him. And by Mid- October, I was visiting my father during a brief vacation as another close friend temped with Quil for the week.

I spent mornings fishing with my father, and nights browsing the nights, hoping to find a woman to console me in my loneliness, and when that didn't work out, I looked for men.

That's when I met Felix. He was bigger and taller than me and flirted almost the instant he met me. Unlike Paul, he was patient and relaxing and not forceful in his invitations. And unlike Paul, he let me top. It was my first _real_ sexual encounter with a man. He was seductive and reassuring, letting me take my time and fill him. He was so different from home, so different from Sam and it was a welcome distraction. My vacation in California turned out more relaxing than I expected.

But the day I got off the plane, dropped off my luggage at home and checked in at the shop, Sam stepped back into my life.

He was an easy learner. My cock disappeared down his throat as swiftly as a professional. He suckled noisily, bobbing his head in a blur of movement in his attempts to give me my quick release for the morning before work. My angel had awoken me with his tongue and lips - I didn't deserve such a gift.

I came with a low moan of his name and this time around there was no gagging as he suckled everything I gave him in a series of small gulps. He tickled the slit of my cock with his tongue, pulling away, smacking his lips.

"Good morning." He said tenderly.

"Good morning, sexy." I gestured him to come to me. He obliged, pecking me lips as I massaged the cool flesh of his muscled back and shoulders, "Mmm, baby was that your breakfast?"

"With a side of OJ." He giggled, cutely, pecking my jaw and neck, moaning when I tickled his ass with my finger.

"Fuck, what time is it?" I hated that I had a long shift that morning. I was thankful for Seth, our fairly new co-worker was working part-time now with us 5 days a week.

"Almost 8." He pouted, knowing I had to shower, "Go get ready, love. I'll make you some eggs, toast and bacon." He pecked my lips before climbing off of me. I sighed, but started my day with a quick shower and oral re-freshening. By the time I made it into the kitchen, Edward was already coating my toast with a light layer of margarine.

"Jam?" He asked with a smirk.

"Edward jam please." I flirted. He merely smiled wider, placing a strawberry and grape jar on the counter before winking and turning back to the bacon and eggs. I chose grape, smearing it on the toast and munched quietly watching his bare back muscles tighten as he shifted his weight to his right leg. I continued gawking in a haze as he finished cooking oblivious to my staring.

"....talk tonight?" I shook my head, not catching his sentence.

"What's that, baby?"

"I asked if you wanted to finish talking tonight?" He piled the bacon and eggs on a small plate and placed it in front of me, before pouring a glass of milk, "I'm going to unpack everything this afternoon, thinking about making some tuna casserole tonight since last night gave me the craving for more of that chicken of the sea." I blinked at the statement, feeling a sense of deja vu.

_Tuna Casserole._

"Love, are you okay?" He asked with a frown.

I chuckled, shaking off the odd clench in my chest, "It's hard paying attention when you're barely clothed. My eyes wondered, letting him get my point.

"Oh." He snickered.

"And yes, your plan sounds fantastic." I scarfed the food down, "Dropping me off at work? I figured you can take the car today, so you don't feel trapped in the house."

With a cock of his head he mumbled, "Very sweet." He walked around the counter, pecking my lips, licking the salty bacon taste off of them.

I wondered if he remembered what he told me the night before.

"You give love a bad name!" I sang a little obnoxiously over the radio to annoy Seth, who was fairly new to my antics. A middle aged woman from Seattle was getting our assistance when her car's tire went flat just a few miles out of Port Angeles. With the help of some locals, we got the call and saved the day. AAA would have been wise to have, but I was glad we had the service.

It was an easy task, so I allowed Seth to fix the flat, grabbing the spare in the back. This was elementary stuff.

"Jake, do you listen to anything from this millennium?" Seth joked, kneeling by the fairly new car.

"Like what?" I challenged.

"I don't know," He shrugged, a wide grin on his face, "Muse, Interpol, Modest Mouse."

I smirked, "Nope."

He sighed dramatically, "Well, it was worth a try."

"Maybe if you can work this flat in under 30 minutes, I'll allow you to control the radio for a day."

"Alright," He cackled, "It's a bet!" He was only quiet for a moment, working diligently before his head perked up, "Oh! Quil said to tell you that your friend was in town."

"My friend?" I asked, too busy looking through the previous days' work.

"Hmm," He said after awhile, "Yeah. Some guy named Sam."

I dropped the clipboard in my hand, "Sam?" I asked flatly.

"Yeah." He nodded, "He said he will come in today, but he's staying at the old shack from a few years ago?" He asked as if he wasn't sure he got the information right.

I didn't know what to expect. Was Sam just checking in this time, or did he plan to stay again?

**AN: ** I hope you notice the tie-ins between Jacob present day and Sam in the past. Jacob's relationship history hasn't been as awesome as Edward's. If any of you are worrying about Jacob's perspective when he meets Edward, it is coming! Don't you worry! Review and tell me what you think. I am curious, readers :)


End file.
